Build talk:Me/any PvE Illusion Mesmer
prof=me/any illusion=12+3+1 fast=9+1 insp=9+1Ineptitudeclumsinesseyeof clumsUral's Hammeroptionaloptionaloptional/build imo. + ℓγssάή 16:56, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :sig is probably mainbar worthy, but ineptitude is debatable. a lot of those elites (apart from Shared burden) are actually pretty damn good. 17:51, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Frustration? Cuilan 03:11, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Funny you should mention Shared Burden being bad; because it's far from it when it keeps foes balled in PvE. Minion 04:34, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Not huge fan of Shared, since it seems counterproductive when Conundrum is likely already there, and you want to spam Wandering Eye and Clumsiness without waiting for things to attack, but I think Psychic Instability deserves a mention for fast-recharging crowd control and being intensely amusing to use.Erring Ryft 17:18, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::Agreed PI is also an amazing snare. The thing with Shared is, when you use so many movement/attack snares, the AI just go apeshit and circle you. Rather amusing to see.Minion 19:04, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Pros and Cons This build has nice recharge and easily switchable elites with the listed ones on the page, although I use Arcane Echo. The damage is very high, but the cons would be a dummy who re-hexes a foe right away with Wandering Eye, focusing on casters first, the chance of a foe not attacking, and maybe even natural resistance with the 4 second hexes. If your group has a lot of knock down (outside of your control) it may not be wise to use this, perhaps. 40/40 really that needed? Cuilan 00:05, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :It's PvE, everything autoattacks, and if you are so worried about casters just bring Psychic Instability to leave them flat --(Talk) 17:42, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Not true, but okay. Cuilan 17:56, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Shared Burden Tell me why this keeps being added. [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 23:10, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Nobody made an argument why it's bad. Cuilan 23:44, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Shared burden is a pro snare/hex with a good range and recharge. Why don't people like it? Minion 09:06, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::As useful as snares are, it reduces the chance of Clumsiness and Wandering Eye from triggering. It's also only 50%, and as most HM enemies move at +33%, it's not really doing much there. The additional cast time is only useful if used with aoe-interrupts or kd's. [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 11:57, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::They still trigger clumsiness/wandering eye more often than not. It also turns hm into nm--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 22:25, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Calculated Risk Is a non-pve skill Pain inverter, with a 50% chance to proc...(and has since been fixed to work on ranged)and is "bugged" to work on any damage source not just attacks...seriously? indeed. :P [[User:Jayson Rayne|''Jayson]][[User talk:Jayson Rayne|MaxxFury]] 15:07, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :No longer works on anything, just for attacks now. Changed with today's update. Time to un-mainbar it? --WhiteAsIce 02:46, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::A real shame that the bug has been fixed. For me, it was the highlight of the build. I agree with the un-mainbar-ing of it. User:Someone Cakey 14:10, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::: oh well, there goes the mini pain inverter.. [[User:Jayson Rayne|Jayson]][[User talk:Jayson Rayne|MaxxFury]] 16:43, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Guild Wars needs a organization control that moves certain skills to a custom shitty skill list. Cuilan 18:11, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Meta?! wut? again...that?.....is it really?...Someone can remove it if its not meta, had a break from genpop so i dunno?.[[User:Jayson Rayne|Jayson]][[User talk:Jayson Rayne|MaxxFury]] 13:51, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Hero Build? Why is this in hero builds when heroes can't use "By Urals Hammer"?? : because there is obviously '''NO' hero variant right under the player variant?! [[User:Jayson Rayne|''Jayson]][[User talk:Jayson Rayne|MaxxFury]] 16:19, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::^ ups. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus''']] 16:01, 30 July 2010 (UTC) Human energy management could be better. Unless you're lagging something horrible, power drain will give you about the same energy as GoLE will save and then recharges in half the time. At the same time you can interrupt high priority skills. You can also free up your secondary profession by dropping GoLE to take a list of more useful skills or utility skills for the party. darkoak 01:24, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Add Lyssa's Aura as possible elite variant? In prolonged fights, like Vizunah Square, I found that changing my elite to something I only needed to use once really helped my energy. prof=Me/N fas=10 ill=12 ins=8EyeClumsinessof Clumsinessof PainNightmare (Kurzick)Auraof Corruption (Kurzick)Drain/build The slightly higher FC means I get faster recharge on my aoe skills (sans the signet, which is just there for fun anyway) And I have the ability to apply aoe degen+rupts with nightmare+CoP. It lacks snares or conditions, but it has more aoe rupting capability, and possibly higher dps than some of the elite variations that I see here. Just putting it here for consideration. I'll leave you guys to decide whether or not to add it to the official list.